A Lover's Touch
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: After a brutally long day, Isabella's state could be summed up in three words: tired, stressed, and horny. Thankfully, when she gets home, Phineas has a solution for all three.


**Yes, I know the title sucks. If you have a better one then I'm open to suggestions.**

* * *

Phineas yawned lazily as he stretched, groaning when he felt his stiff joints popping. He sighed, settling back into his cozy king sized bed. A mid afternoon nap had been exactly what he had needed after spending all night working on his latest masterpiece. Content with simply lying in bed while he rode out the half awake, half asleep high, he let himself be swallowed by the blissful state of unawareness.

That is, until his cell phone began buzzing on his bedside table. Phineas groaned, scrunching his eyes together and tried to ignore it so he could go on sleeping. The sound only seemed to get louder, prompting him to turn on his side and wrap his pillow around his ears. No good, the noise was still coming though. He grunted, rolling over and fumbling for his phone. He reached for his phone only to knock it further from him, he cursed, before grabbing it and answering without bothering to check the caller id.

"Hello?" Phineas said, irritation and grogginess evident in his tone. Whoever this was, they better have called for a good reason.

"Hey Phineas," the red-head instantly brightened up hearing Isabella's voice.

"Hey sweetheart," he propped himself up on his elbow and tried his best to shake the sleep out of his voice.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, kinda," he tried to stifle another yawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I'll talk to you when I get home, go back to sleep."

"No, no, it's okay." He insisted. His joints gave small protest as he pushed himself up further to rest his back against the headboard. "What did you call about?"

He could hear her let out a frustrated sigh from the other end. "I've had one of the most stressful days of my life today."

"That doesn't sound good."

He could practically see Isabella tucking a lock of her hair over her ear, something she did often when she was stressed. "You wouldn't believe the shit I had to put up with. First, that brain dead stoner guy I'm stuck doing a project with in my marketing class showed up an hour late and started hitting on me, again!" Phineas quickly filed a mental note to break this guy's nose if he ever saw him. "None of the other members of my marketing group have e-mailed me back with their parts of the projects which they were supposed to do two days ago and when I asked them about it in class they said they would do it tonight, which I sincerely doubt. Finally, in corporate finances, the professor just pulled all of the numbers out of his ass, nothing he talked about made any sense at all so everyone was lost and when I asked him to go over it again he made even less sense than before!"

Phineas winced, feeling sympathetic for his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that today. Is there anything I can do for you?"

A ragged sigh came from the other end. "No, I just really needed to vent before I did something stupid." There was a brief pause where Phineas knew she was trying to compose herself. "Phinny, can you do me a favor? I'm going to be home in about an hour, so can you start the hot water in the tub before I get home?"

"Of course, I'll see you when you're home." They exchanged another quick goodbye before Phineas hung up the phone.

Phineas yawned again, the idea of going back to sleep in his comfy, so very comfy bed, occurred to him. Isabella wouldn't be home for another hour and the bathtub only took a few minutes to fill up. However, after a few seconds, he decided he'd slept long enough.

With a bit of effort he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position. A small sigh escaped him as he stood up, feeling his body protesting before the last bit of stiffness left him. Now that he was awake he wondered what he should do. He had nothing scheduled for the day, which was why he had tried to sleep through it, but now he felt like doing something. The only question was; what should he do? There were always so many possibilities and too little time to explore them all. A sudden growling from his stomach snapped him out of his thoughts. Well, at least that answered what to do first. Putting on a pair of track pants and a loose fitting shirt Phineas left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He didn't feel like making anything fancy, so he grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese and set it to boil in a pan of water on the stove. While he waited he leaned his back against the counter and looked around his apartment. It wasn't very large, but it was homey. From the first time he and Isabella had set foot in the apartment it had felt like they had been living here all of their lives. So many wonderful memories they had created together in this place.

To think he hadn't even wanted to rent this apartment. Being a brilliant inventor with an intellect far above anyone else on the planet, save his brother Ferb, he had made more money than he would ever know what to do with before the age of fourteen, and therefore had no reason to go to college. He actually wanted to buy a house in the suburbs only a few blocks from here, but Isabella had been insistent that an apartment would suit them better. And of course she had been right.

He snapped out of his dreaming and realized his noodles were about to be burned. Luckily he wasn't too late and a minute later he was happily eating his lunch. Now he was back to his original problem though. Phineas sighed and racked his brain for ideas. Maybe he should take a page from his brother and pick out a book. He went over to the bookshelf they had crammed into the corner of the living room and bent down to inspect the titles. Most of the collection consisted of cheesy romance novels that Isabella was fond of for reasons that would forever escape Phineas, so he didn't have much to choose from.

Let's see; Temporal Physics: Theories for Faster than Light Travel?

No, he had already disproved all of those theories and achieved faster than light travel himself.

The Catcher in the Rye?

Dear god, no! He had been forced to read the book for his English class in high school and he hated it. What the hell was it doing on his bookshelf?

"Hmm," Phineas hummed with interest. "Massage Therapy for Beginners," He pulled the yellow book from the shelf.

He already knew more than this book could teach him about massage thanks to the spa he had when he was little, but it did give him an idea. An idea that made a large and very perverted grin spread across his face.

Oh yes, he knew exactly what he was going to do today.

Isabella nearly cried with joy as she slipped her key into the door. Her long day had only gotten longer when some high school kid had stared at her boobs for the entire subway ride home. She should have just gotten up and walked to another seat, but she was just too tired to care, besides it was just a stupid kid letting his hormones do the thinking, it's not like she hadn't shamelessly stared at Phineas when she was that age. He was doing a really bad job about being subtle about it too, trying to be inconspicuous about leaning over to look down her low cut top. But when the kid tried to take out his phone and snap a picture, she lost her temper. She snatched the phone from his hands faster than lightning and slapped him across the face. Of course, that attracted some attention and of course the kid claimed total innocence.

The only upside was funny how fast the little brat's face turned white when she showed everyone the picture of her boobs on his phone. Isabella was so done with today, all she wanted to do was melt into a nice hot bath and go to bed.

When she opened the door she noticed that it was unusually hot, but she was also too tired to pay it any attention. She threw her book bag onto the floor and tried to flick on the light switch, only to find that a piece of duct tape was covering it. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if Phineas was doing some electrical work or something. Before she had time to question it further, Phineas was suddenly in front of her. She shrieked in surprise, feeling her heart nearly explode in her chest. He let out a little chuckle at her reaction and before she could get mad he swooped in and planted his lips on her.

Isabella squeaked in surprise, feeling his hands cupping her face. She considered pushing him off for scaring her like that, but the feeling of his lips pressing against hers was too pleasant. She threw her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, getting no resistance when he pushed his tongue between her lips and began to caress her own. His hands moved from her face, one sliding around to the back of her head and the other trailing its way down her side, caressing her hips and brushing the small of her back. A need for air finally broke the young lovers apart.

"Welcome home," Isabella felt her knees go week. Phineas was using that tone, that low, husky, and incredibly sexy tone that always sent a shudder of delight through her. "I've been waiting for you."

He leaned in and planted a light little peck on her lips, before guiding her into the living room with an arm around her waist. The lights were off and the blinds had been closed. Instead the room was illuminated by several burning candles strewn about that gave the room a warm glow. Isabella inhaled a mixture of intoxicating scents and noticed the air smelt like vanilla and warm pumpkin pie. That's when she realized that there was that a long padded table was sitting in the middle of the room where their couch used to be. There was also another little table set up beside it with several bowls filled with various oils inside them.

"Phineas, what is all this?"

"The atmosphere or me?" He said, stepping behind her and wrapping both his arms around her waist. He planted a feather light kiss behind her ear as his hands slid under her shirt and glided over her smooth stomach.

Isabella bit her lip to stifle a moan when she felt leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "B-both," She gasped when he bit down on the juncture of her neck.

Phineas's hands trailed up her side and around to her shoulders. "See, after you called I knew I had to do something to make you feel better." His thumbs began to stroke the muscles around her neck gently with his thumbs, teasing them to begin to relax. He leaned in over her shoulder and whispered in her ear with that husky tone, "so I got to thinking and thought; what better way is there to get rid of stress after a long, hard day then a full body massage?" He kissed down the shell of her ear and bit down on her earlobe.

Isabella felt her knees go weak from Phineas nibbling on the little piece of flesh. She groaned as his fingers continued to work their magic. With every stroke of his thumbs eased a bit more of the tension she had been carrying around all day. His thumbs began to make firmer strokes, pushing deeper into the muscle tissue. Her legs were really starting to get shake, if this kept up any longer than she would melt into a puddle in his hands. Unfortunately for Isabella, Phineas seemed to have read her mind and she suddenly felt him pulling away. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but he paid it no mind as his hands pulled at the collar of her shirt.

"You know if you wanted to have sex you could have just asked." Isabella teased, lifting up her arms so he could easily take her shirt of.

"Oh, no no no you misunderstand completely." His hands slid around to her front, the palms of his hands rubbing up and down her stomach gently in circles. Isabella cooed as with each stroking motion of his hands brought them closer to the swell of her breasts, then to the waistband of her skirt. A low chuckle prompted her to look back at him. The look he was giving her was so intense it almost looked inhuman, everything from the glint in his eyes to the smile across his face was like a predator on the hunt, and she was his all too willing prey. "This is all about you Isabella. Everything I'm doing is to give you the most pleasurable experience possible."

His hand stopped their motions, much to her chagrin, and trailed down, until they reached her skirt. One hand trailed along the edge until it found the zipper while the other disappeared under it, moving slowly up her thigh. Isabella's breath began to speed up as his hand moved closer and closer to that spot between her legs. When it was less than an inch away from touching her he stopped and teasingly rubbed the inside of her leg in small circular motions.

"Phineas," Isabella whined, trying to grind down onto his hand.

"All in good time my love." He kissed her cheek as his other hand began pulling the zipper down and letting the article of clothing drop to the floor. He guided her over to the table, gently laying her onto it.

It was only now that Isabella noticed that Phineas was wearing nothing except for a tiny, tight pair of biker shorts which did nothing to hide his very obvious erection. Surprising her with a kiss that was too brief for her to return, Phineas started to kiss down her body, from her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts, along her stomach, until his lips were just above her silky red thong. With one more kiss below her navel, he bit the strap and began tugging them down her legs. She watched as he slowly pulled them all the way off and left her completely naked. Isabella giggled as Phineas looked up at her, grinning suggestively with her underwear still in his teeth while wiggling his eyebrows.

He tossed the panties aside, his eyes changing from playful to sexy as he crawled back up between her legs. Isabella bit her lip in anticipation, her legs spreading on instinct as Phineas drew closer. He was so close she could feel his hot breath ticketing her womanhood.

"Let's start with your back first."

Before Isabella could say what, she found herself pushed down onto the table and flipped on her front.

"H-hey," Isabella said. She struggled against his grip, but his hands gripping her hips kept her pinned down. "You bastard," she grumbled when realized Phineas had only been teasing her again.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to the guy offering to give you a complete rubdown?" A growl was her only response. "Honestly Isabella, I thought you had more manners than that. After all, I did go to all this trouble to set this up, I'm even resisting the urge to rip these shorts off and fuck you senseless like the dirty little girl you are, all so I can make you feel good." His last sentence came out as a growl. Isabella shivered in delight at the forceful tone, wishing he would do exactly that to her right now.

Instead, Phineas took one of the bowls from the side table and after brushing her hair to the side began drizzling oil onto her back. Isabella gasped, not expecting it to be nearly as hot as it was. It wasn't hot enough to burn her skin thankfully, just hot enough that it left a pleasant tingle. Phineas's hands went to work, slathering the oils across her skin and rubbing them in. For as horny as Isabella was, she had to admit that Phineas's touch was doing wonders for her body and he hadn't even started the actual massage yet. Everywhere his hands trailed left goose bumps along her skin and made her shudder.

Once Phineas felt there was enough oil, he moved down and began spreading it over her butt. Isabella let out another whimper, feeling his fingers glided over her ivory globes of flesh to spread the oil, barely digging into the skin beneath them, it had her biting her lip in anticipation. His hands didn't linger, much to her annoyance. Grabbing the bowl and dripping more oil onto her thighs, Phineas spread it out over both her legs, until they were covered down to her feet.

"Now take a deep breath and relax." He said and pushed his thumbs into the arch of her foot.

Isabella's reaction was instant, letting out a low groan as Phineas worked to soothe the tender muscles in her feet. He started gently and slowly began to increase the pressure. Isabella let out a long sigh, she had no idea how Phineas knew exactly how hard and for how long to rub for before moving on to another area, but if Phineas rubbing only her one foot could make her feel like she was melting, then she didn't give a damn. It felt so good that it almost made her forget about the burning in between her legs.

Almost

Phineas worked diligently, he kept the movements of his fingers slow and worked every spot until he felt the tension disappear, all the while enjoying the little noises Isabella made when he found a particularly sensitive spot. His eyes flickered up, roaming over her body from head to toe, his erection throbbing as he did so. Everything about Isabella radiated beauty. Her face was beyond beautiful with her deep blue eyes, cute little nose, full lips and high cheek bones, framed her long black hair that reached down to her butt with a slight bit of curliness to it. Her face alone was enough to put any man, or woman for that matter, under her spell, but her beauty wasn't just limited to her face.

Isabella had a body most women would kill for. She was taller than most women, standing at a few hairs short of five foot ten. Her arms and back were toned from the various sports she did, giving her a somewhat athletic look. His eyes traveled to where he could see the side of her boob beings squished between the table and the rest of her body, a sight that caused his member to throb again. Although he couldn't see her front right now, he had seen it more than enough times to recall it with crystal clarity. Her breasts were a large and round D-cup, tipped with rosy areolas a little bigger than the size of a quarter with two sensitive nipples that Phineas loved to toy with. All of this above a toned and smooth stomach that had not a single trace of fat on it.

He was almost finished with her feet now, and then he could move on to her legs, those sexy, sexy legs that seemed to stretch on for miles. They were thick and toned leading up to her wide hips and her soft, bubbly, and absolutely perfect ass. Phineas licked his lips as he gazed at the two ivory globes. It took all of his willpower not to immediately grab and fondle them to his heart's content, which in this case would be never. There were no words to do it justice, it was the kind of ass men would have to be dreaming to see, it was perfection, and it was all his.

Still, even the sheer perfection of Isabella's backside failed to compare to that most sacred of spots on a woman's body. Phineas really had to hold himself back as his eyes moved to the juncture of her thighs to her womanhood. It was hairless, thanks to an acid eating hair solution he and Ferb and invented, so nothing obstructed it from his sight. The way the pink lips of her labia blossomed like a flower and teased the viewer with a sample of the tender pink flesh it hid, with the love juices he could see pouring from it glistened in the soft candle light. It made it all the harder to resist his primal urges and continue with the massage.

But in a feat of super human will, he did resist, finally finishing with her feet and moving onto her calves. They didn't need quite as much attention as her feet did, so a simple technique of smoothly stretching the skin to warm the muscles up before digging his fingers in to gently knead the tension away sufficed. Her thighs were next, receiving the same treatment he had given her calves then he laid his hand flat on it, right below the cheek, and began to apply more pressure while rubbing in circular motions. Judging by the noises Isabella was making, she was thoroughly enjoying the technique.

Now that her thighs were done, it was time to move onto the most dangerous part. This had to be done very carefully, one small slip of his fingers and his self-control would be gone and he would screw everything up. Isabella looked over her shoulder at him, smirking.

"Well Phineas, I'm waiting." She wiggled her backside a little bit for emphasis.

"Patience," he retorted. "Do you want me to give you a rushed and sloppy massage, or a well-timed and great one?"

"I want you to fuck my brains out," was her smart reply.

His member gave an almost painful throb, "all in good time."

Isabella laid her head back on the table. She was biting her lip in anticipation of feeling Phineas's strong hands on her ass. She didn't have to wait long as she felt him softly place his hands on her lower back and trace down over the roundness of her backside. He applied very light pressure at first to coax the muscle into relaxing, before digging his fingers in to do the real work. Isabella didn't bother to try and stifle the erotic moans that tumbled from her mouth.

A thin sweat had broken out on both of them from a combination of the heat and their growing lust. Isabella was subtly pushing her hips back and sticking her butt out for Phineas, who was finding it more and more difficult to resist giving her what she wanted. His massage had dissolved into a mixture of fondling and groping with his thumbs starting to come dangerously close to her center. Isabella wasn't helping the situation either, a stream of sensual noises coming from her mouth while she pushed herself into his touch. His will was close to its breaking point and she knew it, just a few more seconds and he wouldn't be able to control himself. His hands were drawing closer and closer, until they slid back up and began rubbing her back.

"No, Phineas!" Isabella cried again, wiggling around to try and get him to touch her where she wanted it.

"Sorry sweetheart," His voice a little horse from the effort it took to restraining himself, "you're almost done, and then I promise that I'll ravage you."

Isabella whimpered, but stopped struggling, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sway him. She glared at the wall, thinking of all the cruel things she could do to get him back for this. The thought of leaving Phineas high and dry was particularly appealing. He was always more focused on bringing her to orgasm than he was himself, so maybe after she got what she wanted she could simply walk away. Oh yes, that sounded very appealing at the moment.

His thumbs pressed in a little deeper and Isabella couldn't suppress a low groan.

"Man, your lower back muscles are hard as rock." Phineas noted that he actually had to put effort into his ministrations to massage down deep. "It must be from carrying around that huge rack all the time."

Isabella humphed, not appreciating the teasing laughter. Phineas laughed even more when he noticed the un-amused look. However, his laughter was abruptly cut off when he felt Isabella's hand cupping his crotch.

"Hey Phinny," Isabella said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Remind me, how much pressure does it take to pop a testicle?" The audible gulp was all the answer she needed. "I thought so."

Phineas laughed nervously and redoubled his efforts. Isabella sighed and allowed herself to relax again, a smug smirk on her face. He spent more time than he intended to on that spot, but after some careful kneading and rubbing he managed to make the muscles relax. He dipped his fingers in the bowl of oil again to help keep things nice and slick then began working his way up along her spine.

Isabella relaxed again, still a little frustrated that she was going to have to wait for Phineas to be done, but she couldn't deny how sore her back could get some days, regardless of if she wore a bra or not, and how much she needed this little rub down.

After working his way up, Phineas moved upwards to her shoulder blades, laying his palms flat on them and began to pull them in circular motions. He did that until she was relaxed enough then pushed his thumbs into their centers, being very careful to apply just the right amount of pressure.

"God, you're so good at this." Isabella said in a long drawn out moan. She had to bite down on her lower lip when he found a particularly tender area. "A little to the left, there, right there," Isabella groaned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Good to know that my time setting this up was well spent."

Phineas finished working out the last knot and moved back up to her shoulders. They needed only a little warming up before he could massage in deep since he had already gave this area a brief rub. It didn't take him long to have her totally relaxed and moved onto her arms, rolling the biceps under his palms. Phineas couldn't deny that his patience was wearing dangerously thin. The feel of his hands running over her smooth skin made even smoother thanks to the oil had his member throbbing in his shorts, straining against them to the point of nearly tearing right through. He had no idea how he had managed to resist giving in when he was massaging Isabella's butt and doubted he would be able to exercise that kind of self-control again, so he decided that he wasn't going to press his luck any further and was going to wrap this up.

"So tell me," Phineas said once he was done, "how do you feel?"

"Mmm, I think all of my bones left my body." Isabella sighed, feeling the most relaxed she had in weeks. Now that his hands had stopped working it only took a few seconds for the burning itch between her legs to make itself known again. She looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend with her eyes half lidded.

Phineas returned her smoldering look with a smirk, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Roll over so I can get your front."

"Phineas," Isabella said as he rolled her onto her back. Was there seriously going to be more? She couldn't take more, she needed him now! "Phineas, I can't wait any-"

She was cut off by Phineas pressing his lips against hers; he climbed up onto the table and straddled her stomach before cupping her breasts, digging his fingers into the soft mounds. Isabella let out a squeak in surprise and Phineas took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth. His hands groped and fondled her while their tongues caressed each other. Their lips parted only when the need for air overcame them, their faces flushed and panting slightly while a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths.

He recovered first, placing another quick peck on her lips then reaching back for more oil. Carefully, he tilted the bowl and dribbled more hot oil onto her breasts. Isabella sighed as Phineas began working the oil in.

"Mmm, Phineas," Isabella squealed as he pinched one of her stiff buds between his fingers. He watched with lecherous delight as Isabella squirmed underneath him while he pulled, pinched and twisted her nipples to the point where she could barely tell the difference between the pain and pleasure.

Suddenly, his head dipped down and his lips replaced his right hand. Isabella cried out, arching her chest into his touch and wrapping her arms around his head. Phineas smirked, feeling Isabella doing her best to crush his face into her chest, before sucking hard on her tit. His tongue circled the pink areola then snaked itself around the nipple. Isabella could only thrash around underneath Phineas while he sucked harder and harder on her breasts, he had shifted backwards a little before so he was no longer straddling her stomach, but now his torso was keeping her lower half pinned so the most she could do was lightly grind her clitoris against him. After a few minutes he switched breasts, giving the same treatment to her other and enjoying the taste of her sweat mixed in with the oil.

"O-oh Phineas, oh god, _Phineas!_ "

"Yes?" he responded, taking the now free nipple back in his right hand and pinching it hard. All Isabella could manage to get out was a sharp cry of pleasure as she bucked her hips up against him. "Come on, use your words Isabella." He teased.

"I-I need you!" She nearly screamed. "I need you now, I need you right now!"

He chuckled, an infuriating shit eating grin on his face. "Then I won't deny you."

Sitting up he grabbed her legs, placing a kiss on each of her ankles before he quickly began kissing and licking his was up her legs. She gasped quietly as his lips trailed closer. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to where she needed him. Phineas offered no resistance, staring down between her thighs. He took a second to admire how beautiful her sex was, shuddering and gushing with arousal from all his teasing.

"Oh fuck!" Isabella screamed as he ran his tongue up her slit. Her fingers pulled hard on his hair to pressed his face into her. Phineas wasn't bothered by it, in fact it encouraged him to let his tongue go wild. Isabella thrashed and bucked her hips up against his mouth. The long wait had made her sensitive and Phineas was holding nothing back. His hands seized her by the hips, holding her in place while his lips latched onto her clitoris and sucked. Isabella screamed and arched herself up, her breaths were coming in shallow pants, and her hands were gripping the sides of the table as a familiar pressure began building in her stomach. "Phineas! I-I'm going to cum, you're going to make me cum!"

"Do it then, cum for me." He said then pushed his tongue as deep as it could go into her love canal and swirled it around inside of her while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. The feeling of Phineas's tongue inside of her pushed Isabella over the edge.

"OH GOD, I'M _CUMMING!_ " She screamed and proceeded to do exactly that, spraying her love juices into his open mouth. She screamed her lover's name over and over as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Phineas hummed, licking up everything she had given him then placed his lips at her entrance and slurped the last bit of fluids left. Isabella's mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came again, her body spamming uncontrollably.

When her convulsions ended Isabella went limp on the table, breaths coming in ragged pants. Phineas untangled his head from the legs that had wrapped around his head at some point and crawled over her, kissing her passionately. Isabella kissed back with what little energy she had left, not fazed by the taste of herself on his lips.

"Told you it'd be worth the wait."

She didn't say anything, still coming off of the last bit of her orgasmic high. Isabella's breathing began to return to normal and the feeling in her body began to come back. She lazily opened her eyes and saw Phineas sitting up and grinning down at her. God, he was sexy when he gave her that look. It was nothing like the innocent and happy smile he used to give everyone as a kid, this one was just the corner of his mouth turned up with his eyes slightly lidded and for one reason or another it turned Isabella on so much. Her gaze trailed lower sweeping over his muscular body.

Phineas had always been short and lanky as a kid. Ferb had often teased him about his lack of notable muscle, saying; _"That's what you get for being the idea guy."_ However, at around age thirteen, Phineas's growth had exploded. Growing a foot in what seemed like overnight, he eventually settled at roughly six foot two. His shoulders and chest broadened considerably, helping him lose his lanky appearance. He wasn't quite satisfied by his growth spurt alone. Taking Ferb's words to heart, Phineas began going to the gym on a regular basis and it hadn't taken long for results to show. Now Phineas looked like the definition of a modern day Adonis with arms looking like they could bend steel, pectorals that stretched the skin over them taut, a six pack you could grind meat on, and legs that could probably kick a tree in half, there wasn't a place on Phineas's body that didn't seem to bulge with muscle.

Speaking of bulge,

Isabella eyed the tent in Phineas's shorts that now had a visible wet spot at the tip and bounced ever so slightly in time with his heartbeat.

She sat up and whispered, "Your turn,"

In a surprising display of strength Isabella flipped their positions and pinned him down. Surprised, Phineas watched with wide eyes as Isabella's hands traced over his chest. Her hands trailed lower, feeling the bumps of his abs, before her hands went to the waistband of his shorts and yanked them down.

Isabella licked her lips as his erection sprang free, nearly hitting her in the face as it pointed up to the sky with pride.

"See something you like?" Phineas remarked cheekily.

"Oh yes, I do indeed." She grasped his member and gave it a few light strokes, drawing out another dribble of pre-cum, before sticking her tongue out and running it up the underside from base to tip. Phineas sucked in a breath of air through his teeth from the shocks of pleasure that traveled up his spine. Encouraged by his reaction, Isabella wrapped her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around it. She moaned as the salty taste of pre-cum coated her taste buds, and began sucking it to try and coax out more. Phineas groaned loudly, his hips thrusting up lightly while his hand went to the top of her head to push her down further. Isabella relaxed her throat so she didn't gag and began to take more and more of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length, her tongue lavishing every inch of him while she sucked him off.

"Oh fuck, Isabella." It was Phineas's turn to moan now, completely at the mercy of his girlfriend. Luckily, she was not a cruel lover and sought to give him the same mind shattering orgasm he had given her. Phineas was trembling from the pleasure his girlfriend was giving him, her lips were tight around his shaft and her tongue felt like it was coiling round him like a corkscrew.

Just when he thought he was going to go crazy from it all, Isabella stopped. Phineas's eyes shot open and he looked down at her in confusion. Before he could question why she had stopped, Isabella looked up and gave Phineas a smoldering look, made even hotter since half of his cock was still in her mouth, before swallowing him until her nose touched his pelvis.

"Oh fuck!" Phineas choked, thrusting his hips up and pushing her face into his crotch.

Isabella's throat stretched to accommodate his girth as it slid down, past experience stopping her from gagging. Despite how often she did this, Phineas had never gotten used to the feeling of his entire cock being enveloped by her hot, wet mouth and the sensations always drove him wild. She repeatedly took him deep into her throat several times, each time she went down she could feel him throbbing harder in her mouth, at this rate it wouldn't be long before he came.

Suddenly, Isabella felt Phineas's hands grasp her head and pull her off of him. "H-hey!"

"Sorry to cut this short," Phineas said, panting slightly, "but I can't wait anymore."

Isabella huffed, "oh, so it's ok for you to ignore me when I say I need it, but when you-" her next words were muffled by Phineas crashing their lips together, cupping her face with both hands so she couldn't pull away. After a moment of stubbornness Isabella gave in and fully returned the kiss their lips molding to each other's. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know,"

His hands grasped her hips, pulling her onto his lap and grinding her sensitive lips against his manhood. Their sweat covered bodies were firmly pressed together. She shuddered as he lifted her up along his length, dragging it across her clitoris, until the tip was positioned at her entrance. The two lovers kissed, grinding their lips together as she slowly sank down onto him, both of them letting out a long, loud moan of ecstasy into the other's mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her inner walls were stretched farther with each inch that slid inside of her.

"Oh, fuuuuck," Isabella moaned. The feeling of fullness was amazing, not a single spot inside of her was left untouched. She could feel it twitching and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, letting out a silent gasp every time it did.

Phineas chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "You feel incredible," he breathed as her walls rippled along his manhood.

Isabella raised her hips, quivering from the feeling of emptiness it brought, before pushing back down.

She repeated the motion a few more times before starting to build up a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before her hips became a blur, pounding their hips together feverishly. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with their moans and screams of passion. Their breaths came in ragged pants, sweat was pouring down their bodies as the temperature of the room spiked.

Even though Isabella was on top Phineas was hardly inactive. His hands gripped her ass tightly, squeezing it tight while he guided her hips to speed her motions up even more. Her breasts tantalizingly swayed in front of his face, bouncing up and down rapidly. He brought his hand up and cupped one of her large mound, giving it a hard squeeze.

"AAAHHHHH! OH YES, PHINEAS! FUCK ME, _FUCK ME!_ " Isabella screamed.

Phineas did as his lover said, thrusting himself deep inside her every time she came down. Isabella lunged forward and crushed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tight and give herself more leverage. Their tongues wrestled furiously together while they fucked, neither side caring about dominance, only heightening the pleasure they were giving each other. Phineas moaned loudly into her mouth. It was getting to be too much for him, Isabella's wet warmth and tightness felt so incredible. He grunted as he began to feel a familiar tightening in his balls. He knew from how tightly Isabella was squeezing him meant that she was getting close as well, but between the teasing, the blowjob and now the sex, he wasn't sure if he was going to last long, but he absolutely refused to finish before his lover was satisfied.

With renewed vigor Phineas sped up the thrusting of his hips, pounding Isabella as deep as he could go. He played with her breast and slammed her down even harder onto him. Isabella broke the kiss and screamed with pleasure. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her body was flooded with so much pleasure she thought her lower half was going to melt. A string of unintelligible sounds spilled from her mouth as she was fucked silly, slumping against Phineas's chest.

Phineas panted hard gritting his teeth together and willing himself not to cum until Isabella did. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Isabella dug her nails into him and let loose an earsplitting scream of passion as the building tension in her stomach suddenly burst. Her walls clamped down around him while her vision turned white and sprayed her love juices over his lap and cock. The sudden tightness around his cock pushed Phineas over the edge. He screamed her name and erupted inside of her, pouring his cum directly into her womb. Isabella moaned weakly, feeling his hot seed pooling in her. It was more than she could even hold as some of it began leaking out before he even finished cumming.

The two lovers remained locked in each other's embrace, lost in the rush of ecstasy before they both promptly collapsed. Phineas panted heavily, his back hitting the cushioned padding of the table and Isabella landing on top of his chest. Neither of them knew how long it took for both of them to come down, but they didn't care.

"Fuck… that was awesome." Phineas said, his voice still a little weak.

"You said it," Isabella responded lazily, snuggling herself into Phineas. The man laughed at her adorable antics, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair. After a few minutes of the two just quietly cuddling, Isabella pushed herself up, pulling herself off his him. She shuddered as he left her with a little pop, a rush of his cum running down her legs. A hand dipped down to her thigh, her fingers running up the trails of cum before she brought them up to her face and licked them clean.

Phineas stared wide eyed and slack jawed, his manhood twitching from the sight.

"Come on, you." Isabella pulled him off the table and began dragging him towards the bathroom. "We are going to have a nice, long bath and you are going to fuck me until my legs won't work for a week."

Phineas grinned while he was pulled along by his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I know," Isabella looked over her shoulder, smirking at him. "I love you, too."


End file.
